


how beautifully he surrendered

by LilMysterios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Derogatory Language, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Father/Son Incest, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Pregnancies (implied), Omega Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Top John, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMysterios/pseuds/LilMysterios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he recently presented as an omega, Dean categorically refuses to let John fuck him, and hides in the bathroom every time his father comes home and tries to convince him to do the right thing...<br/>It's alright, though. They can just wait for his heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, everything is in the tags; don't like, don't read, but don't be the one going around kink-shaming.
> 
> And for those of you who are still with me, here's a little something I was dying to write... well, pretty much since I discovered the a/b/o trope. So, have some omega Dean and Wincest (how is it called when it's the THREE Winchesters???) major action.
> 
> (This chapter was beta'd by the amazing harleyquinnnapier.)

Sam liked his family. He liked that they had created the perfect balance: first John, the providing leader, who worked at the garage to keep his sons warm and fed, then Dean, the protective nurturer, who took care of Sam, made sure he brushed his teeth and went to bed early, and finally Sam himself, the kid who helped keep everyone light on their toes with his sharp mind and quick feet. Everything was good.

Well, it was until Dean presented as an omega.

Sam was a bit upset when he found out, if only because it meant that Dean was different, Dean was _other_. And while three alphas would have been a bit much for one small family such as theirs, Sam couldn’t help but feel a little thrown that a person he knew so well could suddenly turn out to be something so mysterious, so unknown.

He knew about omegas, of course. He knew that his mother had been one, that they were rare and precious. He knew that they could get pregnant, even the male ones, bear children and give birth, and that their biology made them the perfect life-companions and ideal parents.

So Sam wasn’t exactly surprised to learn that his father had wanted to fuck his brother right after his presentation as an omega. It only made sense, really. With Mary gone, Dean had taken after her to tend to all the typically motherly duties in the house, raising Sam pretty much by himself and making sure their father never forgot to eat… the only thing Mary had done and he didn’t do, was join John in his bed.

But now that Dean apparently was an omega… to Sam it was only nature that John, as the alpha of the house, would make him his new mate, finally put his cock in that omega pussy and stake his claim.

Only, Dean clearly didn’t feel the same… it was a little awkward, really.

“Dean, get out of there,” John commanded, trying to open the bathroom door.

“Nope,” came Dean’s voice from inside, petulant and stubborn.

“You’ll have to get out eventually, and then…”

“What, you’ll rape me?” Dean mocked, clearly amused.

“Of course not,” John sighed tiredly, and Sam could hear the eye-roll in his voice. “But you’re an omega, Dean, and I’m your alpha. I’ll take what’s mine, that’s all.”

“Yeah, you’ll take _me_. But I don’t want to be taken,” Dean said, as he did every day when John came home and tried to get him to cooperate.

Seriously, Sam was the youngest, and even he could see how childish Dean was being.

“Fine, stay in the bathroom,” John said, raising his arms in exasperation. “But don’t come crying tomorrow when you’re all sore from sleeping in the tub.”

“Yeah, no chance,” Dean snickered proudly as his dad promptly stomped away.

Sam stepped closer to the bathroom door.

“I don’t know why you’re doing this, Dean.”

“Oh, hey Sammy,” Dean greeted good-naturedly. “Mind bringing me some pie? I didn’t get the chance to grab a slice before dad came home…”

Sam shook his head.

“Why won’t you let him fuck you?” he asked. “It’s his right, you’re an omega now, you belong to him… God knows it’d be easier.”

“Yeah maybe but I don’t want easy, Sammy.”

Sam sighed.

“I’ll bring you your pie.”

“Thanks Sammy!” Dean cheered.

And life carried on like that for a while… at least until Dean’s first heat.

 

* * *

 

When Sam came home after school that day and opened the door, the scent that hit his nose was so strong he almost toppled over. Ripe peaches, heavy drops of honey, sticky warm caramel dribbled over melting rose-flavored ice cream were what transpired in the exquisite aroma, mouth-watering and maddeningly alluring, and Sam immediately knew what was happening.

He rushed inside, slamming the door closed behind him and throwing his backpack to the ground, stepping forward to take in the picture in front of him.

Dean was naked on John’s bed, miles of tanned, freckled skin uncovered and flushed pink as he writhed helplessly against the sheets, three fingers up his ass and fucking himself desperately, diving digits into his slick hole with frenzied passion, the perfect picture of omega in heat.

“Ah, Sammy,” greeted his father when he saw him enter. “We were waiting for you.”

Sam’s eyes were glued to Dean though, and the way his hole was glistening, thighs wet and slippery as his fingers pumped in and out, warm, sweet omega slick easing the way. After so long of seeing Dean refuse to submit to his biology, seeing him like this, mindless and lost in the throes of his heat, was… simply mind-blowing.

“Please, daddy, please, take me,” Dean was whimpering weakly, “alpha, please…”

“The school called to tell me he had gone home,” explained John, “and when I came here I found him like this.”

Sam frowned. Everyone knew that only alphas could bring relief to omegas when they were in heat, and if the way Dean was feverishly fucking his hole with now four fingers was anything to go by, apparently unable to reach orgasm on his own, the saying it was true.

“How long as it been?” he asked, looking at Dean who seemed on the verge of crying, but John smiled reassuringly.

“Oh just like half an hour, don’t worry,” he replied calmly, “but I told him to stay on the bed. I wanted to show him how it feels to be denied something you want.”

Sam chuckled; Dean sure had been difficult, locking in the bathroom every evening and openly denying their father, but things were finally as they were supposed to be.

“Plus, I wanted you to be there when I bred your brother,” added John. “It’s time for you to see how an alpha properly handles his omega.” He winked at Sam. “Watch and learn, son.”

He took a step to the bed, settling on the bed.

“Hey, Dean,” John said softly. “You can come closer now.”

Dean’s eyes were wide, pupils blown by lust and frustration, as he crawled clumsily to John, stretching like a cat to bury his face into his father’s stomach, his hips still gyrating on his fingers.

“Alpha, _alpha_ … please, please, take me, please,” he begged, and the sweet sound of his submission went straight to Sam’s cock.

John chuckled.

“Oh you want me to take you now? Have you forgotten how naughty you’ve been? How you’ve kept your little hole away from your daddy’s cock, all empty and sad? I don’t think you deserve anything.”

Dean whined, high and unhappy, and bent to rub his cheek against John’s thigh, the long, tanned lines of his body stretching behind him, smooth skin shining with sweat.

“I didn’t mean to— alpha, please fuck me, I’ll be good…” he promised, all sweet omega eagerness.

John patted his lap suggestively and Dean hurried to climb on it, slender, golden thighs curling shyly around his father’s waist to press their crotches together, putting his lovely, rounded butt perfectly in front of Sam who felt his mouth water.

John gripped his son’s ass, one cheek in each hand, massaging them roughly as the firm muscles flexed to bring them closer.

“You have to understand, Dean, that with your mother gone— may she rest in peace— it is your duty, as the omega of this family, to fulfill all your alpha’s needs. It is your _role_ to submit completely to me, to let me take you as I wish. Do you understand that?”

“Yes, alpha, I understand, alpha, _please_ …” moaned Dean, rolling his hips to find some relief.

John spread his son’s cheeks, slipping a finger through the slick heat of his hole and twisting it, and Dean keened.

“I’m your alpha,” said John, “and this is my hole, to do with as I please. If I want to fuck you, I will. If I want to let your brother fuck you, I can. Even if I want to put you on the street and let anyone one who passes by fuck you, it is my decision and mine alone, because _you are mine_. Do you understand now?”

He added another finger inside of Dean and the boy moaned in ecstasy, head lolling back as the digits stretched his tight, leaking entrance.

“Y-Yes, alpha,” he panted as he rode clumsily his father’s fingers to try and get them to go deeper, “I am yours, please use me, please fuck me…”

John smirked triumphantly and, bringing a hand to Dean’s hair, pulled to align their lips; soon he was ravaging his son’s mouth, Dean completely at his mercy as his ass bobbed up and down on his dad’s fingers, the wet sound of his creamy omega slick making Sam’s cock harden in his pants.

John abandoned his son’s mouth and slapped lightly one of Dean’s ass cheeks, leaving a pink mark behind.

“Get on the bed now, my lovely omega bitch,” he ordered. He turned to Sam. “You, help him get in position.”

Sam walked awkwardly to the bed, cock hanging heavy and leaking in his pants, as he moved to gently manhandle Dean, who went easily enough… in fact, he clung to Sam, sniffing delicately at his neck, murmuring confused little _alpha, alpha?_ that made Sam want to hold him down and _bite_.

As it was, he helped Dean get on his knees, and from there his brother seemed to know what to know, his omega mating instincts suddenly taking over; he settled on all fours, dropping his hands to the mattress and spreading his knees as wide as they would go, arching his back to better showcase his naked ass, up in the air…

Sam almost choked as the delicious scent of omega heat hit his nostrils full force, candy-sweet and perfect and _ripe_ , the open hole fluttering and glistening with sweet slick like the most delightful offering the world could ever produce… but John was there, watching the omega as well, hunger dark in his eyes, and Dean wasn’t Sam’s to take.

“It is so good to see you like this, Dean,” John said, appreciative eyes running over the display. “So good to see you finally take your place…”

Sam stepped away to stand in a corner of the room, trying to keep the terribly alluring scent out of his nose as John leaned in, peering at Dean’s hole.

“God you’re so wet,” he breathed. “So desperate for my cock, your omega juice all over the place, slicking up the way just for me…”

He licked a long stripe across Dean’s hole and the boy shivered, letting out a gasp of surprised pleasure and a tiny mewl.

“You taste so good, Dean, so delicious… has anyone tasted your hole before? Did you let someone have some of that sweet pussy cream?”

Dean sobbed, all his lean body trembling prettily.

“N-No, alpha, just you, only you,” he promised, eyes dark and lashes wet.

John let out a dark, possessive laugh at that.

“Good.”

He could have kept going, thought Sam, licked Dean open and lapped at that sweet omega cream until Dean was nothing more than an incoherent puddle of lust on the bed… but of course now was not the time for games. John had yet to take Dean, make him truly his.

Opening his fly, John took his cock in hand, and even Sam (who wasn’t small by any means, thank you very much) gulped at the huge, angry-red and leaking erection of a fully adult alpha, when it settled at the crack of Dean’s pert ass, right between the peach-soft cheeks.

“Can you feel that, Dean? John asked. “Can you feel how big my cock is, how it’s gonna split you open?”

But Dean was lost to the world, rolling his hips and desperately rubbing his hole against the hot flesh of his father’s dick to find some friction.

“I know,” joked John as he watched his son rut helplessly, “you don’t care anymore. You just want my cock in you, even if it breaks your ass in two.”

And with that, John aligned his huge alpha cock to Dean’s clenching hole, and slid right in.

Dean’s eyes closed at the pure bliss of being so thoroughly breached, and John let out an animal groan, his hips pushing jerkily as his cock sank slowly into his son’s hot tightness.

Even the sound of the slide was exquisite, all smooth and squelching, so Sam couldn’t even imagine how Dean’s hole must have felt to his father’s cock; going by his face, he seemed to enjoy it well enough.

“You’re so tight, Dean,” John marveled roughly. “So tight and wet, such a perfect hole for my cock…”

Sam watched with fascination as all nine inches of his father’s cock disappeared past Dean’s rim, stretching it out impossibly and making Dean moan, one long, uninterrupted noise of pleasure.

“That’s it, Dean, suck me with your hole,” John grunted. “Such a tight cunt... so hungry for my cock, clenching and clamping to keep me inside… you’re just like her, sweet omega, such a perfect cockslut like your mother.”

With that he bottomed out, fat balls pressing into the pale flesh of Dean’s ass.

“She looked just like you, Dean, desperate and hungry, begging me to fill her with my come, her thighs wide open to show me her dripping pussy, such a beautiful, _beautiful_ slut…”

The look on Dean’s face was magnificent, pained and ecstatic at the same time, face gone lax with the pleasure of being finally filled like the natural order wanted him to be, and Sam had to readjust himself in his pants, where his large erection was straining against the fabric of his fly.

“See, son? John said, looking over at Sam. “Never believe them when they tell you they don’t want your cock, when they say how independent and strong they are…”

John slapped harshly at Dean’s ass, watching a red mark bloom on the flawless skin with a delighted laugh.

“Because when it comes down to it, they will always end up on their knees, ass in the air and tight cunt presented, begging you to breed them.”

Sam nodded and watched, transfixed, as his father’s huge, thick cock started pumping in and out of Dean’s hole, fucking it slowly open as continuous praise fell from John’s mouth.

“You take my cock so good, Dean,” he was saying, “you’re such a good little bitch for your daddy…”

“Yes, yes,” panted Dean in reply, words slurred against the pillow, “please fuck me good, make me your bitch, _alpha_ …”

“I’m gonna breed your sweet little ass, baby boy,” continued John. “I’m gonna give you my knot and fill your tiny hole with my come until you’re bursting with it, gonna plant some pups in that flat little belly…”

“Please, alpha, I want your pups, breed me good, _alpha_ …” begged Dean, and John’s breath hitched, his eyes closing as he brought his teeth down on Dean’s neck, breaking the skin as he came hard inside his son.

Dean screamed in pleasure at the unexpected pain of the mating bite, and Sam had to palm himself roughly through his jeans, not wanting to come but powerless to hold his arousal when his father started lapping at the bite mark on the side of Dean’s neck, hips still lazily pumping to fuck his come deep into his son’s hole.

After the initial pain Dean seemed actually pretty happy, sighing contentedly as his father undoubtedly filled his insides, and he rolled his hips, dropping to his elbows in a textbook-perfect receptacle position for his alpha’s come…

“God, Dean,” John groaned, “I can feel your hole gripping my cock, milking every last drop of my come… I can’t believe you tried to make me believe you were anything else than a whore… my pretty little bitch in heat.”

The scent of pheromones in the room became overpowering, itching Sam’s nose and urging him to join in and fuck the sweet little omega who could take a cock so gracefully; he could feel the beginning of a knot swelling at the base of his cock.

“Because that’s all you are, Dean, just a bitch in heat, desperate for an alpha’s cock… I bet you’d get on your knees for anyone, you’d let anyone knot you and put their pups in you as long as you got your hole stuffed with cock, am I right?”

Sam couldn’t look away from the place where John and Dean were joined, his eyes glued to the pink stretch of Dean’s entrance accommodating his father’s cock.

“Maybe we should give your brother a taste,” John whispered, and Sam’s eyes widened, “show him what a good little omega can do with a big alpha cock… he sure seems interested,” he added lightly with a pointed look at Sam’s crotch, and Sam felt himself flush red.

But Dean seemed okay with it, if the way he was now panting and moaning Sam’s name was anything to go by.

“Would you like that, Dean?” John teased, and Sam could _see_ his father’s knot grow at the base of his cock, fat and red and huge next to his son’s hole. “Would you like your brother to fuck your pretty lips, choke you on his big fat alpha cock? I bet you’d love that, to have both your holes stuffed and swimming with your father’s and your brother’s come… God, you’re such a slut for alpha cock.”

Dean cried out when John tried to push his knot into him, and with a filthy little suction noise, the bump got past the tight entrance as John buried himself to the hilt.

“What do you say, slut?” John said, grinding his hips a bit and making Dean moan loudly when the knot tugged at his rim. “Want to open that lovely little slut mouth and take your brother cock deep and good?”

Dean keened, pushing his hips against his father’s to take his cock deeper, and turned to look at Sam with lust-glazed eyes.

“Please, Sammy,” he begged, scarlet blush high on his cheeks, “please give it to me, _alpha_ …”

Hearing the term in his brother’s mouth made Sam’s heart stop, and he couldn’t get rid of his jeans fast enough, scrambling onto the bed clumsily as John smiled fondly at him.

Dean immediately brought his perfect, pink lips to his brother’s cock, licking lightly at the flushed head and making these little noises of satisfaction at the back of his throat, filthy moans and hungry sighs, as though he was enjoying a particularly tasty cone of ice cream.

Sam could only watch and endure the delicious torture as Dean started to lick down the long line of his erection with sweet, kittenish swipes of tongue… until suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, Dean licked his lips, opened his jaw, and _took it all in_.

Sam almost choked in pleasure as he was engulfed in smooth, wet heat, his brother’s strong tongue swirling around him in a tender, filthy parody of a kiss. The sight of Dean, lips stretched wide around his cock, his green eyes peeking from underneath thick, long lashes, was the most erotic thing Sam had ever seen, and would have been enough to make him come on the spot… if not for the voice of his father so close and the fear of embarrassing himself, that kept him from breaking so soon.

“That’s it, Dean,” was saying John, “you take it so good, my sweet little omega... such a perfect slut…”

John buried himself further inside of Dean, pressing his knot as deep as it would go, and the movement pushed Dean to take more of Sam’s cock; he choked beautifully, his throat constricting and tightening around Sam, whose eyes rolled in the back of his head at the heavenly sensation. John chuckled.

“I’m sure you could go deeper, Sam,” he said with an encouraging smile. “What is the point of having an omega in heat if you cannot fuck his mouth like you mean it?”

Sam put his hand in Dean’s hair, pulling until Dean was looking at him again, gorgeous green eyes glassy with tears.

“Trust me,” John added reassuringly. “He wants it.”

Sam’s grip tightened in his brother’s head and he held it still as he started fucking into his mouth, Dean coughing and choking beautifully on his cock, drool pooling at the corners of his pink, abused lips and coating his chin as he closed his eyes and let his brother fuck his mouth.

Sam just smirked and enjoyed the ride, and it wasn’t long before he was coming down Dean’s throat, shooting long spurts of hot come in the silky warmth. Dean swallowed most of it, only a few trickles escaping and rolling down his neck, but he didn’t stop there.

He started licking and suckling on Sam’s cock as if it contained the secret of life, pressing and twirling his tongue around the heated flesh to milk every last drop of come, and Sam held on for dear life, until his cock became too sensitive and he tugged warningly at Dean’s hair; the omega, with one last hungry lick, let him go.

Sam petted his brother’s hair fondly, still lost in the afterglow as his father rocked gently his hips against Dean’s ass.

“Sammy,” John called suddenly, dark eyes still on his son’s hole. “Get my bag and come here.”

Sam got up on wobbly knees, limp cock hanging freely, to obey his father; he brought John his bag and watched him rummage through it, curious to see what kind of thing justified such hurried precipitation.

“Look, Sammy,” John said, and Sam did just that, the sight of his brother’s hole stretched wide around their father’s knot just about the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. “My knot is coming down, but my come has to stay inside so the seed can take… we’ll have to plug him.”

He produced a black, silicon butt-plug of the bag, and when his knot deflated and slipped out of Dean, Sam only had a second to admire the red gaping of his brother’s hole before John filled it with the plug.

“That way when we come back he’ll be open and ready for our knots, alright Sammy?”

Sam nodded enthusiastically at the prospect of fucking Dean next time.

“Will he, though?” he asked with trepidation. “Will he get pregnant?”

They both looked at Dean who was rapidly falling asleep, skin shiny with sweat and plugged ass in the air.

“If he doesn’t,” murmured John with a tender smile at his exhausted boy, “we’ll just have to try again, won’t we?”

And as they cast a last look at their omega, spread boneless on the bed like a well-fucked whore, face slack and sated, Sam couldn’t help but think _this is family_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is possible that some mistakes could have escaped my and my darling beta's eyes, but I'm sure they won't escape yours... so if you saw anything weird, just tell me and I'll fix it.
> 
> Likewise, if you think some tags are missing, feel free to tell me!
> 
> Also, I know that usually heats get automatically the dubcon tag, but in this fic I felt like it was more of a noncon since Dean clearly states that he doesn't want John to fuck him, and both John and Sam totally ignore that when he's in it... so yeah, to me it's a bit closer to noncon.
> 
> I hope you liked it anyway, and if you did, don't forget...
> 
> KUDOS ARE LOVE.
> 
> Have a great day! ^^


	2. for those of you who like wanton, pregnant omegas too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and John love it when Dean is pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't gonna post this because it is so short, but then cloudrabid left me a comment talking about pregnant Dean and I had already written it... so I COULDN'T just keep it to myself now, could I? ;)
> 
> (it was also unbeta'd, so if you see anything too weird, just tell me and I'll fix it. ^^)

They were few things in life better than a pregnant Dean.

Of course, he was always wonderful during his heats, all needy and shameless, begging for their knots and fucking himself unabashedly on their hard cocks, the perfect picture of wanton omega... but if Sam had had to pick one moment during which Dean was at his best, he would have chosen the times where his brother was already carrying a child, hands down.

Dean was so pliant then, so tired by all this additional weight on his lithe frame - the lines of his body suddenly curvy and almost feminine - that they could just manhandle him however they wanted, and he would go with their hands, easy and supple, thighs spreading naturally for them to settle between, heavy arms reaching languidly and looping around their necks to pull them down for lazy, candy-sweet kisses…

They would bare his chest and suck at his swollen tits, lapping at the raw, sensitive buds, creamy omega milk bursting on their tongues as they suckled and licked greedily, and Dean would moan above their heads at the insistence of their lips, sigh at the firm grab of their hands around the flesh of his soft breasts...

They would finger him slowly, watching him unravel as his ripe, dripping cunt twitched on their knuckles, the taut skin of his pregnant belly getting moist and glistening with sweat... his slick thighs would quiver around them as they massaged his prostate, and his green eyes would shine and roll as he came and came again, the pearly white marks of his twin mating bites almost glowing on either side of his neck while his whole body trembled under the powerful waves of his orgasms.

Then one of them would take him from behind, slow and deep, careful not to crush him under his weight… he would have one hand around Dean's round midsection to spread a protective palm over his belly, while the other gripped tight on the boy's hip, fingers dug hard in the flesh as he slid inside him, feeding his thick length into the wet heat as the other man whispered soothing words and loving praise in the omega's ear, making him keen and arch up in wanton abandon, push his ass back onto the cock filling him.

Sometimes they would even fuck him at the same time, Dean’s slick cunt so stretched and sloppy their fat knots would simply slide into him, swallowed right up by the dripping, plush warmth… their cocks would fuck him side by side, rubbing against each other in the most delicious way until they both came deep inside, drenching the already pregnant insides with new, fertile alpha come... Dean would sigh happily at being bred yet again so thoroughly, and his body would sag between their chests, all soft and boneless.

So yeah, Sam was pretty sure no beauty in this world could ever rival the mind-melting abandon of his gorgeous omega brother when he was knocked up… which was maybe why John and himself were so very devoted to having Dean in this state as _often_ as they could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked it, and feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you did!


End file.
